The Isla Nublar incident of 2015
The 2015 Isla Nublar Incident was an event that occurred at Jurassic World, which had taken the place of the previously-closed Jurassic Park. Although not considered a part of the incident itself, the day's first hint at the tragedy that would take place occurred at the velociraptor enclosure during routine training. The enclosure's newest employee was inadvertently yanked into the cage and nearly killed by the four raptors found therein. Were it not for Owen Grady, the raptors' trainer, he would have been slain; Owen himself nearly failed to get out in time. Hours later the park's operations manager, Claire Dealing, got a hold of Owen in a request for his aid in examining Paddock 11, the paddock of the park's newest creation, a genetic hybrid known as Indominus rex. When the creature appears to have escaped via climbing over the wall, Owen teams up with Paddock 11's supervisor Nick, and simple day-to-day paddock worker Ellis to investigate. However the I. rex was more clever than initially thought and had actually used its natural camouflaging abilities to hide in the paddock after faking its own escape. The creature kills Ellis and chases Owen and Nick as they attempt to flee, and ultimately breaks out of its enclosure when the doors are not closed in time. Nick is then killed as well before the I. rex moves on, having not found Owen. Attempting to end the incident as quickly as possible, Claire sends in the Asset Containment Unit team to incapacitate the beast with non-lethal weapons, as the I. rex was highly expensive and is expected to save the park and bring in new investors. This proves a fatal mistake and the entire team is surprised by the creatures' camouflage ability - few survive without serious injury. With this event all attractions north of the park's resort are closed down and an evacuation is ordered. Unfortunately, Claire's two nephews, Zach and Gray, disobey the order and continue on in their gyrosphere, exiting the park boundaries where they encounter the I. rex as it kills ankylosaurs although they barely make it out alive. They make their way to the now-derelict Jurassic Park Visitor Center which was abandoned 21 years prior. Surprisingly, the kids bring an old 1992 Jeep Sahara back online and return with it to the park. Soon after, the park's new owner, Simon Masrani, flies a helicopter in to attack the I. rex, leading indirectly to its breaching of the pterosaur aviary. This causes all of the pteranodons and dimorphodons to escape, severely damaging the helicopter in the process and killing all on-board and leading to the flying reptiles heading towards the resort. Those tourists still out in the open are soon swarmed by the pterosaurs, and several are injured or killed, including Claire's personal assistant, Zara Young, who is snatched up by the local mosasaur attraction. The ACU arrive and begin slaughtering the pterosaurs. Desperate at this point to stop the Indominus, the ACU under the overeager command of Vic Hoskins forces the dispatch of Owen's raptor team, which he chooses to lead to mitigate disaster as best he can. Although the raptors track the Indominus down, it is soon discovered that it has velociraptor DNA and communicates with them, turns them against the remaining soldiers. One raptor, Charlie, is killed but the others escape to chase down the fleeing soldiers. Only a few more ACU members are slain before they arrive back at the resort, where the raptors and their new alpha, the Indominus, have arrived. Hoskins has sent the local geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu, packing and attempts to evacuate the lab with remaining DNA samples with the desire to use the creatures for military applications. One of the remaining raptors tear him apart however. Owen reestablishes dominance over the raptor pack and gets them to turn on the Indominus, although two are slain in the process. With little other options left available, Claire releases Rexy, the infamous t. rex that decimated the original Jurassic Park. They lure it into battle against the Indominus and she battles it, although she requires the aid of the last remaining velociraptor and the mosasaur to kill it. Both the raptor and the t. rex are allowed to escape into the wild by the survivors in the area. The deaths on that day combined with the fact that the island has now had two separate dinosaur incidents causes Jurassic World to shut down, and the Hoskin's conspiracy is revealed. Isla Nublar is officially declared off-limits to all visitors and trespassers. Category:Jurassic Park Events Category:Jurassic Park Franchise Category:Jurassic World